Fuzzy
was a vampire and one of the antagonists in BlazBlue: Variable Heart. Appearance Fuzzy appears to be a young boy with feminine features. He has short dark colored hair. He wears a sleeveless collar top with a ribbon with his stomach exposed and an attached cape, that looks like bat’s wings. He wears long extended black gloves, shorts, knee-length socks and shoes. Personality Fuzzy acts very childish and has a playful and sadistic personality as he enjoys torturing his victims, he also is very friendly towards Meifang Lapislazuli. History ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' Fuzzy was woken up on Meifang’s orders, to bring her Mai Natsume. After getting information about her, Fuzzy noted that the spear will cause some trouble, but it is not the first time he has had to deal with a Legacy Weapon. Meifang then left, telling Fuzzy that he can do whatever he wants to the officers she was interrogating, since they are traitors. Fuzzy offered them to play, saying that he will let them do everything they want with his body if they win, but they attacked him, and Fuzzy decided that they are not fun to play with, so he killed them, draining their blood and leaving their exsiccated corpses behind. He found Mai and Bell the next morning, as he was thinking about how to play with them, both he and Bell sensed something. After he failed to capture Mai, Fuzzy was placed inside a coffin by Meifang so that he could recover his strength. It is revealed that Fuzzy is actually an artificial being known as "No.16.". Unknown to him, Meifang tells her men to dispose of him and use his data to activate units 17 and 18. The Fuzzies split up into the two faction, one to distract to Mai's allies and the other stay by Meifang side to fight against Mai in the final battle. In the end, the Fuzzies suddenly turned into dust for unknown reason. According to Kokonoe, they were created from the remnant of the Black Beast. Powers and abilities Like all vampires, Fuzzy can drain his victim’s blood, and float at will. He has instant regeneration after being cut by Ragna. He can produce bat wings that can be used for attacking. He can also summon ghouls; reanimated bodies of his victims. He has also summoned a skull dragon. Gallery BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9 cover).jpg|Fuzzy on the cover of Chapter 9 (1). BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9 cover, 02).jpg|Fuzzy on the cover of Chapter 9 (2) BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 11 cover).jpg|Fuzzy on the cover of BlazBlue: Variable Heart Chapter 11 BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 16 cover).jpg|Fuzzy on the cover of BlazBlue: Variable Heart Chapter 16 BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 18 cover).jpg|Fuzzy on the cover of''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' Chapter 18 BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 5, page 16, Frame 4).jpg|Fuzzy receives information from Meifang. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 5, page 22, Frame 1).jpg|Fuzzy’s sadist nature. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 8, page 10, Frame 5).jpg|Fuzzy’s ghoul summoning abilities. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9, page 06, Frame 1).jpg|Fuzzy summons a skull dragon. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9, page 21, Frame 1-4).jpg|Taro traps Fuzzy with his binding abilities. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9, page 23, Frame 1-3).jpg BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9, page 25, Frame 1).jpg BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 9 (2), page 07, Frame 4).jpg|Fuzzy unleashes his true strength. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 11, page 10, Frame 1).jpg|Fuzzy gets saved by Meifang. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 15, page 14, Frame 2).jpg|Fuzzy kidnaps Bell. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 15, page 25, Frame 1).jpg|An army of Fuzzy’s clones BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 18, page 07, Frame 1-2).jpg|The Fuzzies turning into dust. Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Vampires Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Deceased Characters